1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cleaning devices such as hand held dusters and dust mops. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cleaning kit having preferably a cleaning pad, a handle, a pad support connected to the handle, a fluid for cleaning associated therewith, and instructions for using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For decades, hand held feather dusters, dust rags and other cleaning implements have been used as cleaning tools for the removal of dust adhering to furniture such as dressers and coffee tables, electrical appliances such as computers, lights, interior walls, lintels and the like. Thus, it is generally well known to remove dust or dirt from floors, furniture, and other household surfaces by rubbing a dust rag, cloth or other cleaning implement against the surface such that the dust or dirt adheres to the cleaning implement.
Throughout the last half-century, new cleaning implements have been developed to assist the individual in dusting and similar cleaning chores. While hand held dusters and other cleaning implements are generally well known in the art, numerous drawbacks exist with the current commercially available designs. For example, US Application Pub. No. US 2004/0034956 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,813,801, 5,953,784, 6,550,092, and 6,777,064 disclose variations of cleaning devices incorporating a disposable cleaning pad. These devices, while somewhat suitable for the desired application, have limitations.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to increase the dust adhesion of traditional cleaning pads and have a kit for doing the same.